No Happy Endings
by TheDuchessOfArendelle
Summary: What if the Disney princess's had given up or conformed? What if their prince's never came? Each chapter is a one shot about a different princess and their Happily Never Afters. Major angst and tragedy. Mentions of suicide, self harm, child abuse, neglect, rape, violence, etc. Cinderella, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Tiana, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and many more
1. Chapter 1

No Happy Endings

By: They Duchess of Arendelle

Cinderella: A Dream Is Just a Dream

**AN: So this is a 'What If…' thing I'm doing. Each chapter is a one shot about a different Disney princess and if they'd given up or if their prince never came. Major, major triggers in here. Abuse. Neglect. Suicide. Etc. Read with caution! Sorry for any mistakes!**

The back of her head was pounding. What did she get hit with this time? A shoe? A fist? Father's cane? Slowly she looked up only to be met with another hit, this time right in the face. Oh, it was a broom. She instantly grabbed her bleeding nose. Her step mother stood above her, snickering as her two step sister tittered in the background.

"If I've told you once Cinderella I've told you a million times, keep this house properly cleaned." Her stepmother snarled at her, throwing the broom to the ground and sauntering away followed closely by her daughters. Cinderella sighed as she rose from the ground on shaky legs. She slowly walked over to the water basin, grabbing a rag and wetting it in the cool fresh well water. How long would it take the bleeding to stop this time? Wiping her sweaty, soot stained face and then bringing the rag to her nose, she sighed again, this time in relief as the chilled water soothed away some of the throbbing. After she finally got the bleeding to stop (It took her only five minutes this time, a new record) she walked back over to where the broom sat, lying innocently on the floor. She bent down, picked it up, and began to sweep the kitchen.

****CINDERELLA****

By the time Cinderella finished sweeping the house, scrubbing the floors, polishing the silver, cleaning her stepmother and stepsisters bedrooms, ironing the clothes, washing the sheets, feeding the chickens, and a plethora of other chores, she was beyond exhausted. She slowly trudged up the stairs, into her bedroom which was nothing more than an attack furnished with a single cot. As soon as she entered the room, she made a direct B- line for her bed. Flopping down face first, she groaned into her make shift pillow (made from some spare clothe she'd snuck past her stepmother and straw from the barn). After a few minutes of reveling in the relative comfort of her bed, she rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the cracked, leaking ceiling as tears wield in her eyes. Why her? Why was this her life? She had done nothing but good things. Been nothing least then respectful and obedient. So why was she the one receiving beatings several times a day, sometimes to the point where she wasn't able to move for hours? Why was she the one being starved, ribs showing and face boney? Why was she the one who had to scrub floors until her hands were raw and bloody? Cinderella let out a heart breaking sob as she brought her thin callused hands to her face. That night she cried until her eyes hurt and she couldn't keep them open anymore.

****CINDERELLA****

Wack.

She felt something hit her across the back, hard.

Wack. Wack.

Two more of those had Cinderella hopping out of her bed, looking around for the source of her pain. Her eyes landed on one of her stepsister's, Drusilla. Drusilla was an awful woman. She took particular joy in making Cinderella's life a living hell. She would often go to her mother and tell viscous lies on Cinderella just so she could see the girl get beaten within an inch of her life. Cinderella still remember the beating she received when Drusilla had lied and told her mother Cinderella had stolen a slice of bread. The evil woman watched on with a satisfied smirk as Cinderella was almost bludgeoned to death with her father's walking stick, she giggled with joy when her mother had taken away Cinderella's meals for an entire week.

"Well look what we have here. Good morning princess, did you sleep well? Oh you must have because it's almost a quarter till six and you haven't ran our baths or cooked our breakfast. Wait till mother hears about this." Drusilla said as she smiled wickedly. Cinderella gulped hard and stepped forward so she could plead with Drusilla.

"I- I- I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I don't know why I sleep in so late. I'll get started on that right now." Cinderella nervously stuttered out. She tried to move past Drusilla and out the door but the hateful redhead was having none of that.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh honey, you didn't think you were going to get off that easy did you?" Drusilla said darkly as her fist tightened around the object she had previously struck Cinderella with. Cinderella looked at the object and her heart fell to her feet when she saw what it was. It was her father's wooden cane, the same one she was beaten with when Drusilla had lied on her about the stolen bread. Drusilla noticed the color drain from Cinderella's face and she smiled even wider. Neither of her stepsister's had ever beaten her before. Sure a slap here, or a kick there, but never had they crossed that line into full on beatings. Drusilla was directly responsible for a great number of her more memorable punishments but she'd never actually dealt out the punishments herself. It seemed today that was going to change. Drusilla continued to smile as she circled Cinderella.

"You know better than that." she said, continuing her intimidation. She was loving every bit of the terrified look on Cinderella's tired face. Suddenly Cinderella found herself doubled over on the floor, clutching her stomach and gasping for air. Drusilla had slammed the cane into her stomach without warning. Cinderella groaned as she looked up at her stepsister. Another blow landed across the right side of her jaw. Cinderella gasped in pain as she spat out a mouth full of blood. Drusilla then brought the cane down hard across her back. She continued to do that over and over until Cinderella found herself about to pass out from the pain. After ten more minutes it seemed the girl had finally had her fill of torturing Cinderella. She grabbed the girl's face and pulled her in close.

"Don't you even think about telling mother about this, because if you do, I'll deny it and tell her you stole one of her pearl necklaces. Do you understand me?" Drusilla spat, pulling said necklace out of nowhere and dangling it in front of Cinderella's face. Cinderella slowly nodded her head in understanding, barely able to breathe let alone think.

"Good. Now get yourself cleaned, you stink and I'm ready for my breakfast." With that she pushed the blonde away and spun on her heels, swiftly leaving the room. Cinderella laid there on the floor in a bloody mess. She couldn't move, she could breathe, she couldn't think. How much more of this was she expected to take before she finally snapped?

****CINDERELLA****

"A ball at the royal castle? Oh that sounds wonderful!" Cinderella said excitedly as she heard her stepmother finish reading the invitation. Her stepsisters exchanged amused looks with each other as they saw their mother smirk evilly.

"If this house is cleaned spotless and your chores are all done in time for the ball, you may accompany us." Her stepmother said, smiling sickingly sweet. Cinderella's eyes widened in excitement and joy as she gleamed at her stepmother. She started cleaning right away. She sang a tune her father had sung to her in the days where he actually acted like a father. She didn't recognize this new man that looked like her father but looked on as she was treated like a dog and drank himself into a constant state of oblivion.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep…_" she sang happily as she cleaned harder then she had ever cleaned before. 7:30 p.m. rolled around and Cinderella had finally finished. She had done a more than exceptional job and the house sparkled. The ball didn't start till 8 and she excitedly informed her stepmother she had finished everything.

"Surely you don't think you're coming with us Cinderella?" Her stepmother said in a bored tone as she nonchalantly inspected her nails. Cinderella's face fell a bit.

"But you said if I finished my chores I could go. Plus the invitation says that everyone is invited…" Cinderella trailed off.

"Everyone but you. Look at this place, it's a pigsty." Her stepmother said as she gestured to their surroundings. The house was immaculate. Not a speck of dirt anywhere.

"Besides, what could you possibly wear?" She finished nastily. Her stepsister giggled as they all walked away. She saw her father stumbling past her and they made eye contact. For the briefest second she thought she saw regret in his clouded eyes.

****CINDERELLA****

Cinderella laid sprawled out across her bed, crying into her pillow.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! What have I done to deserve this? Why does no one love me?" she sobbed. Things were never going to change. She was going to be forced to serve her step mother and sisters forever. She had dreamed of one day being free, finding love and happiness. She dreamed that one day her father might learn to love her again. She wished upon every star, prayed to every deity, begged to the moon above, and still nothing. She finally stopped crying as she came to a startling conclusion. Dreams are just dreams and hers were never going to become a reality. She sniffed once and slowly sat up in her bed. Reaching inside her pillow case, she removed a small piece of paper and a sharpened piece of coal. She wrote three simple words on it as she took the sheets off of her bed and fashioned them into a noose.

****CINDERELLA****

Something had awoken inside of Cinderella's father that night. When he made eye contact with his daughter and looked into those bright blue iris's, shinning with tears, he began to feel again for the first time since his beloved wife had died. The first thing he felt was regret. As soon as the carriage pulled off he wanted to tell the driver to stop and go back for his little girl, but he didn't. He sat there and stayed quiet as his second wife and stepdaughters chatted excitedly about the prince.

All throughout the ball he could think of nothing but Cinderella. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. As twelve o clock midnight rolled around the ball was in full swing. Cinderella's father still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom and implored his wife and stepdaughters to leave the party and return home with him. They looked at him as if he'd gone mad and told him no. For the first time in years he put his foot down and told them they were leaving now. They all looked shocked as they usually quiet, drunken man snapped at them. He spun on his feet and hobbled out of the castle, the three women following behind him in stunned silence. As they climbed in the carriage and began their journey home, his wife was the first to break the silence.

"Really, what has gotten into you? Making us leave the king's ball just as the prince was about to accept dance offers. I have the right mind to-" Cinderella's stepmother began to rant but was cut off by her husband.

"Silence your tongue you fowl wench! I have taken your abuse and I have turned a blind eye when you savagely beat my daughter and treat her like she was nothing more than a common bitch! But no more! I don't want to hear another word from you! Any of you! Things are going to change, starting right now. When we get home you will apologize to Cinderella and do everything in your power to make things right with her." He finished, angrily glaring at them all. He saw his wife gulp hard and nod her head once. He looked over to his stepdaughters who were staring on with wide eyes. The rest of the journey was completed in silence and before the carriage could even come to a complete stop Cinderella's father jumped out and ran as best he could into the house.

"Ella! Ella!" he called out as he hobbled around the house looking for her. Not seeing her in any of the rooms he figured she must have retired for the night. Climbing the stairs, he stopped outside Cinderella's door. He took a second to compose himself. Breathing eveningly now, he knocked on his daughter's door gently. 

"Ella?" he called out after knocking five times and still getting no answer. Slowly, he opened the door and pepped in. There was a single candle burning, casting the room in an eerie glow. He stepped further into the room for a better look.

"Ella?" he called out again. Now fully in, he looked around. He noticed the sheets missing from her bed and furrowed his forehead in confusion. Hearing the faint squeaking of mice coming from the corner of the room he turned around and was met with the painful sight of his baby girl hanging from the rafters.

"Oh God! Oh God please no!" he yelled as her ran over to Cinderella's body. He touched her hand. Ice cold. Grabbing her body and untying the noose, he gently carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Tears blurred his vision as he caught sight of the note that laid on the floor beside the bed. He picked it up and read the three words before crying harder and holding the paper close to his chest. His wife and two stepdaughters walked in first in confusion then in horror. They saw the man crying over Cinderella's pale, limp body. His wife slowly walked over to him and tried to lay a hand on his back. He viscously shrugged it away.

"Get out." He said lowly in a dark voice.

"Darling, really I-" she began but her husband cut her off.

"GET OUT! All of you! Now! I want you all out of my house and out of my life!" he spat out in venom.

"It's your fault. It's my fault. It's all of our faults that she's gone." He continued quietly.

"She was an angel that God sent to us and we used and abused her. And even till her final breath she thought of us…" he trailed off as the three women left the room. The three simple words beautifully written on that small piece of paper still ran through his mind as he clutched on to his daughter's lifeless body.

'I forgive you.'


	2. Chapter 2

No Happy Endings

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Rapunzel: A Wilted Flower

**AN: May be some triggers ahead. Read with caution and I apologize for any mistakes.**

"Rapunzel! Come to me dear!" Rapunzel sighed deeply. It was mother again. The blonde put down her book, she had read it 137 times anyway, and trudged down the stairs. There, she saw Gothel waiting for her with an overly sweet smile and the silver hairbrush that had become a permeant fixture in her life. Gothel used the hand that wasn't holding the brush to beckon Rapunzel over.

"Come here bobsie and let mother brush your hair, she's feeling a little saggy today." She told Rapunzel as the girl closed the distance between them. Rapunzel obediently sat on the floor in front of the fireplace as her mother situated herself behind her.

"You know the routine, sing for me flower." Gothel said impatiently. Rapunzel nodded her head and began the song.

"_Flower gleam and glow. _

_Let your power shine. _

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. _

_Heal what has been hurt. _

_Change the fate's design. _

_Save what has been lost, bring back __what once was mine. _

_What once was mine_…"

Rapunzel sang the song she knew the words to before she could even understand what words meant. Gothel looked on, brushing her _'daughter's'_ hair with an evil gleam as it began to shine brighter than the fire burning next to them. She felt her body began to rejuvenate. Her skin became tighter and wrinkles disappeared. By the time Rapunzel finished the song, Gothel was completely renewed.

"Oh thank you Punzie dear, your mother feels much better. Now! How about I make your favorite, hmm? Hazelnut soup." She said excitedly, oblivious to the distressed look on her daughter's pale face.

Things had never been same between them since Rapunzel had reluctantly returned from her short lived outing away from the tower. It was seven years ago now and she was no longer that hyper eighteen year old. Rapunzel had really wanted to see those lights, but just mere hours after her and the charming thief, Flynn Rider had left on their adventure, her mother quickly caught up with them and had Flynn thrown in prison on kidnapping and theft charges. She came back happily the next day with news of Flynn's execution. Rapunzel had blamed herself for that and decided it was better to stay put and listen to her mother, lest she ruin anybody else's life.

"That sounds fine mother." She replied quietly. Gothel hummed and rose from her seated position, swiftly making her way to the kitchen. Rapunzel remained settled on the floor, staring into the flames, thinking. Was this it? Was this all she was ever going to know? She had tasted freedom for maybe three hours and it had been at the cost of someone's life. Flynn was not only the only other person she had ever met, but also the only man she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. It was strange, mother had always told her that men were evil, beastly creatures with pointy teeth and were only after one thing. Flynn hadn't been like that. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, but that's what drew her to him. She often thought of Flynn. Especially on those lonely nights where the silence was suffocating and the walls began to close in. She would think of his sly smile, his full laugh, the little crook in his nose, and for a second she would feel again. Then she would hear her mother's footsteps creak outside her door and she would close her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Her mother would stop and she'd hear the door slowly creak open as mother made sure she was still there.

Rapunzel sighed again as Pascal jumped into her lap. She stroked his head lightly as she continued to let her mind wonder. Suddenly she felt her chest tighten and she prepared herself for another coughing fit. These fits of violent coughing had started to become more and more frequent. She would often find herself doubled over on the floor, coughing her lungs out as she tasted blood on her tongue. They had started about a year after her eighteenth birthday and had since been progressing in frequency and severity. In the beginning, Gothel had been slightly worried, she couldn't have her flower dying on her. How would she revitalize herself then? But soon she became use to it and completely ignored Rapunzel when she saw the girl coughing on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Today was no different and as the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth she hurriedly rose from the floor, running past the kitchen and up the stairs into her personal bathroom. She spit the crimson liquid out and watched as it went down the drain. She remained over the sink and rode out her coughing episode.

****TANGLED****

Rapunzel had been steadily becoming weaker. The blonde had lost a considerate amount of weight. No matter how much food Gothel shoved down her throat, the girl couldn't keep any weight on. She had also turned ghost white and was often seen shuffling around the tower in a dazed state. Gothel didn't know what to do, her flower was withering right before her eyes, and that wouldn't do. She needed Rapunzel to be fresh and healthy so she herself could be fresh and healthy. When Rapunzel had gone three straight days without leaving her room even once, Gothel really began to worry. On the fourth day and still no Rapunzel she decided to check in on the blonde. She lightly tapped on Rapunzel's door, balancing a bowl of soup with one hand and turning the door's knob with the other.

"Hello, flower! I thought I'd bring you your favorite! Hazelnut so-" Gothel cut herself off when she saw the state Rapunzel was in. The blonde princess laid limply on her bed. She was white as a sheet and her cheeks were sunken. Dark circles adorned each of her eyes. The girl looked like she was at death's door. Gothel quickly ran over to her and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt one, albeit faint.

"Hold on flower, mother's going to fix this!" Gothel said as she repositioned the sickly blonde in her bed and covered her with more blankets.

"M- mother?" Rapunzel murmured out, dazedly. Gothel quickly turned to look at her.

"Yes flower?" she said, moving to the girl's side. Rapunzel murmured something incoherently then passed out. Gothel looked at her for a second then ran down stairs. She strode over to a door located just behind the staircase. She had always kept it locked, it had been as off limits to Rapunzel as going outside was. Gothel felt around the border of the door frame and retrieved the key. Unlocking the door, she threw it open and hurried inside. Shutting the door behind her, she lit a candle and looked around. The room was small. The air was stale and filled with dust. Shelves filled with big, heavy, old books aligned the walls. She quickly made her way over to the bookcase farthest from the door. She brought the candle up to illuminate the books in light. She perused her selection only for a moment before finding what she was looking for. Snatching the black leather bound book from its place she walked over to the old wooden desk in the corner. Throwing the book on the desk, she sat the candle down as well and opened the pages. Flipping through the worn pages she stopped when she saw a picture of a flower surrounded by the sun.

"Ah here! What does it say?" Gothel read over the faded text. All color drained from her face when she read over a section it seemed she had missed all those years ago.

"The flower may heal with all its shine, but overuse will surely cause its demise."

Gothel had been using the healing power more than strictly necessary over the years that's for sure.

"The vessel that holds the flower's glow, will perish but the flame won't go." What did that even mean? Wait. The vessel that holds the flower's glow. That's Rapunzel.

"And if I'm reading this correctly, even if the girl dies I would still be able to somehow harvest her power. I would still be able to look young and beautiful! But how can I extract the power from Rapunzel? If I knew how to do that I wouldn't have taken the brat in the first place." She thought out loud. Gothel let out a frustrated groan then continued to read on, unaware of the presence of another.

****TANGLED****

Rapunzel, in all her sickness, regained consciousness and slowly climbed out of bed. She felt her body protest but she pushed forward. She had to see her mother. She had to thank the woman for all she'd done for her. For always protecting and looking after her. Rapunzel felt the life draining from her body and knew her time was limited. As she made her way down the stairs, she clutched on to the railing, weak and barely able to walk. Pascal sat sadly on her shoulder as the girl made it down the last step.

"Mother?" she called out weakly. She received no answer but heard a voice coming from under the steps. She looked around and saw the forbidden door cracked open. She was always told never to go in there, never to even approach it. Being sick did nothing to quash her curiosity and she slowly shuffled over to the door. Pepping through the crack, she saw her mother, clocked in darkness with only a single candle lighting her, bent over a book and reading aloud.

"The vessel that holds the flowers glow, will perish but the flame won't go." Her mother read the part aloud then stayed quiet for a moment. Rapunzel was about to make her presence known when she heard her mother speak again. It seemed as though she was thinking out loud and Rapunzel listened quietly.

"_And if I'm reading this correctly, even if the girl dies I would still be able to somehow harvest her power. I would still be able to look young and beautiful! But how can I extract the power from Rapunzel? If I knew how to do that I wouldn't have taken the brat in the first place."_

Rapunzel was shocked by the words that had just left her mother's mouth. She heard Pascal growl on her shoulder and put a finger to her mouth, motioning for him to stay quiet. She continued to watch on as her mother took several more books from the shelf and studied them. So it was all a lie? Her mother had never really loved her, only her powers? Was Gothel even really her mother? The more Rapunzel stood there in silence, thinking and watching her so called mother look for different ways to save not her but her powers, the more she grew infuriated. How dare this – this witch do this to her? It was _her_ fault Rapunzel never got to live a life of her own. It was _her_ fault Flynn Rider was dead. It was _her_ fault Rapunzel felt alone and empty inside. And it was _her_ fault Rapunzel was now dying. Just as those thoughts crossed her mind, she heard Gothel yell out in joy.

"Yes! I've found it! I've finally found a way to extract the power of the sun flower! And who would have thought it would take that brat dying for me to do so?" she said cheerfully hopping up and down.

"Now I just have to gather these ingredients and get Rapunzel to drink the potion before she dies." She said to herself, writing down the list of the things she would need. Rapunzel had seen enough. As quickly as she could walk in her condition, which wasn't very, she went back up the stairs and laid in her bed. But not before making a quick stop to her '_mother's'_ room.

****TANGLED****

"Flower?" Gothel sang out, out of breath as she made her way to Rapunzel's room. She had been gone for hours and because Rapunzel was in no condition to hold her own weight, let alone Gothel's, the evil witch had to climb down and up the tower's walls herself. As soon as she returned, she had thrown together the mixture and stealthily poured it in the leftover Hazelnut soup. Gothel had bursted through Rapunzel's door, caring motherly smile in place as she held the bowl of soup with both hands. Rapunzel weakly looked up at the woman she had once called mother. That smile looked so fake, how could she have ever thought this woman cared for her? Gothel swiftly made her way to Rapunzel's bedside and kneeled beside the girl.

"Here flower, eat this, it will make you feel better." Gothel said in a tone that had Rapunzel marveling at how sweetly she could lie. Rapunzel stared at the bowl then at Gothel.

"You're not my real mother… are you?" Rapunzel asked quietly. Gothel looked shocked, then quickly changed her expression to false confusion.

"My sweet flower, what are you talking about? It must be the fev-" Rapunzel cut her off by weakly lifting her hand.

"Don't. Don't lie to me Gothel. I'm dying and we both know it. At least grant me the courtesy of knowing the truth about who I really am." Rapunzel said firmly. Gothel's features turned cold and she smirked. For the tinniest of seconds, Rapunzel was shocked. She had never seen her _'mother'_ pull a face like that. Then she remembered, this wasn't her mother. This was Gothel's true self. Gothel laughed wickedly and continued to smirk.

"Curious little flower. Were you lurking around places you shouldn't have been?" she asked, manner completely different from mere seconds ago. Rapunzel held firm, refusing to be intimidated by this ghastly woman. Gothel pressed on.

"No, I'm not your mother. Your mother was- is – a selfish fool who consumed what wasn't hers to save her own life. You want to know who your parents are? Look no further than those lanterns you wanted to so desperately go see. Those imbeciles actually believed I would let you out of my sight long enough for you to follow those things to them." She laughed cruelly, throwing her head back. Tears wiled in Rapunzel's eyes, she knew those lanterns meant something. She had always been drawn to them, even after Flynn's death, she still longed for the chance to see the lanterns. Rapunzel sniffed, but refused to let the tears fall.

"Who are my parents?" she asked through the lump in her throat. Gothel smiled.

"Why, the king and queen of Corona of course."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She was the lost princess Flynn had spoken about?

"You're lying." She said firmly. Gothel smirked.

"Sweetie, I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried." Gothel responded dryly.

"So… I'm the lost princess?" she asked in disbelief. Just then she felt her chest tighten and the coughing fit soon followed. She knew that this was it. She wouldn't survive this and she had one more question to ask. Gothel looked on in panic as she brought the bowl to Rapunzel's mouth. The blonde moved her head away and spoke through her coughs.

"I- I – I just have o-ne *cough, cough, cough* m- more question, then I'll accept my fate." She said weakly. Gothel had no room to argue as time was running out.

"Fine, fine. What is it?" she asked impatiently. Rapunzel struggled to catch her breath for a moment then breathed out.

"Did you ever really love me?" she asked, staring up at Gothel. Gothel looked down at Rapunzel and smiled sweetly, bringing a hand up to wipe the blood from the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Oh flower… of course not…" she said in the same sickly sweet voice. "Now eat up, we don't have much time."

Rapunzel shook her head in understanding.

"Alright, th- there's just one more thing…" she said, reaching under her pillow. Gothel rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"What no-" she was cut off when she saw Rapunzel suddenly sit up in her bed. The blonde had something firmly clutched in her hand and upon further inspection, Gothel saw it was her dagger. In an instant, Rapunzel held the sharp dagger close to Gothel's throat.

"I trusted you. I cared for you. I loved you." She said angrily. Gothel looked down at the knife and then at Rapunzel.

"Go ahead, do it. Kill me. End my life." Gothel dared. She was gambling her life right now but she took the chance. When Rapunzel didn't move she smirked.

"You can't do it can you?" she asked, taunting the girl. Rapunzel's hand shook.

"Just give up flower and die peacefully." She said, moving to take hold of the knife. Rapunzel stuck the dagger closer to her throat and Gothel paused as she felt the tinniest trickle of blood run down her skin.

"You're wrong Gothel, I can kill you." And with that said, Rapunzel removed the knife from Gothel's throat and brought it to her hair, chopping it off in one fatal swoop. Gothel's eyes widened and she screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled launching for Rapunzel. She grabbed the chopped of tresses, holding on to them as they turned from golden blond to chestnut brown. She looked up at Rapunzel with unabashed fury.

"You little shit!" she screamed as she grabbed the girl around the throat only to stop mid squeeze. Gothel looked at her hands and her eyes widened even more. They were rapidly aging. She removed her hands from Rapunzel's throat and brought them to her face. Wrinkles. Wrinkles. Wrinkles. She felt her body begin to shrivel up. Rapunzel watched the whole scene in stunned silence. Gothel's body literally began to crumble and turn into dust. Helplessly she looked up at Rapunzel and reached out a hand.

"Flower..." She croaked. "Please…"

Rapunzel frowned down at Gothel and backed away, feeling the strength return to her once frail body.

"I am not your flower."


	3. Chapter 3

No Happy Endings

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Ariel- Legs Are Required

Part One?

**AN: Okay real quick, I'm thinking about continuing this in a Part Two, but the ending is ambiguous enough to stay an ending or pick up into another part. Read and tell me what you guys think. Part two or no?**

The sea witch had tricked her. Three days after her transformation and she still couldn't find her prince. She desperately searched for him, how hard could it be to find a prince in a small kingdom? Very. When midnight stuck on the third day, she braced herself for her transformation back into a mermaid, only to find it didn't happen. Even more strange was the fact that her voice was still gone. What was Ursula up to?

She aimlessly wondered the streets of this strange land. Her stomach grumbled loudly again. She was starving. The first day she arrived, she had met a very nice fisherman. He'd found her wondering alone and confused on the beach and offered her a place to stay on his boat for the night. He told outrageous, funny, and exciting stories as they dined on roasted chicken (she had instantly recoiled at the sight of dead fish) and potatos. As she retired for the night and laid in the hammock below the deck of the ship she thought to herself, _'See father, humans are not as bad as you make them out to be.'_ If she would have known then what she knew now, she would have swam as fast as she could and engulfed her father in a warm hug, never to leave his safe embrace.

The man left the next day, leaving her on the docks and wishing her good luck. She waved excitedly at him, her way of saying goodbye since she couldn't speak. Before his departure, the man had given her a real dress to wear. It was a lovely pale blue that flowed all the way down to her newly acquired ankles, one of his late daughter's. The girl had been around Ariel's age and full of adventure and life. Always insisting on going on every fishing trip with her father. She had passed the previous year, scurvy had taken her life. The man, Jack, had told Ariel that his daughter had fought it till the end. But he knew, no sailorman- or woman, had ever beaten scurvy.

Jack was the first and last nice human she had encountered. She soon discovered that humans were selfish, greedy creatures. But, being the naïve sixteen year old that she was, she kept faith. Surely there was one human here that wasn't cruel. The day Jack had departed, Ariel found herself searching the kingdom for her prince. It was hard to ask people about the prince's whereabouts when she couldn't speak. The humans looked at her like she was crazy. They called her words she had never heard before. Mute. Cripple. Dumb. Stupid. They sneered at her and pushed her aside. That night was very different from the first. Nobody would provide a strange mute with free lodging. Ariel had to make her bedding for the night under the old docks.

The third day was much like the second. She searched for her prince. She was looked down on by the humans. The men leered at her distastefully. She was almost excited at the prospect of the clock striking 12. She had given up on finding her prince and she longed to be back with her father and sisters. She very much so missed Flounder and Sabastian too. Imagine her confusion and disappointment when the clock struck midnight and she was still a human, just wading in the ocean's water.

And now here she was, soaking wet and wondering the streets. A man silently watched her from the shadows and decided to finally approach.

"Hello love. The name's Nathan, and who might you be?" he asked charmingly. Nathan was a young man, around 25. He was tall with neatly kept blonde tresses that stopped at his shoulders. He was very well dressed and his gleaming white smiled suggested he was friendly. Ariel smiled back, relieved to finally meet a friendly face. Her brow furrowed as she gestured to her throat, indicating that she couldn't speak. His smile widened.

"You're a mute then?" he asked, stepping closer. Ariel nodded her head sadly. Nathan gently grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

"It's okay love. Hows about I get you a pen and paper and you can tell me about yourself over some dinner. How's that sound?" he asked. Ariel's stomach growled at that moment and she blushed and looked away. She looked back when she heard Nathan let out a hardy chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes sweetheart." He said in his thick cockney accent, letting go of one of Ariel's hands and leading her to the nearest pub.

Nathan turned out to be a very generous and attentive man. He had let Ariel order anything she wanted off the menu, he even made some suggestions drink wise.

"Here, try this love. It goes great with that pork." He said, filling her glass to the top with wine. Ariel eagerly drank it. And the seven cups that followed. The redhead had noticed around the third cup, she began to feel slightly dizzy.

"That's normal." Nathan said, taking a sip from his own cup, eyes gleaming. After Ariel had finished her meal and she was immensely drunk, Nathan had offered to take her home. She groggily shook her head, trying to convey she had nowhere to go.

"You have no place to stay? No family?" he asked surprised. This was almost too easy. Ariel nodded and Nathan smirked.

"I know someplace you can stay." He said. "My carriage is just around her, I'll take you there."

The journey seemed to take hours and at some point Ariel had dozed off. She woke up when she felt the carriage rattle and come to a stop. She was still very, very drunk. She heard Nathan leave the carriage and begin speaking with someone.

"I got another one for you pop, and this one is perfect. She's beautiful, slender, clean, got long red hair, and get this." He paused and laughed like he couldn't believe his luck. "She's a mute with no family and no place to stay. Ain't nobody gonna be looking for her."

Ariel tried to fight her way through the haze of drunkenness to try and make sense of the situation. Where was she? Who was Nathan talking to? Who was he talking about? Her? She heard another laugh, this one deeper and wheezier than Nathan's.

"Good job boy. Take her back with the other girls, and hey, as a reward, you got first ride on her." A raspy voice responded, laughing.

"But pop, I think this one's a virgin. You know how much those go for." He responded, walking back towards the carriage.

"Someone's gotta brake her in. Go ahead, you earned it." The old raspy voice replied. Just then Ariel saw Nathan appear in front of her, smiling down not with the friendly smile he threw at her earlier, but with an evil smirk that promised pain and heartache.

"My pleasure pop."

**AN: Don't forget to review or PM me your opinion! **


	4. Chapter 4

No Happy Endings

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Ariel- Legs are required

Part 2

**AN: Okay so finally finished part two. There are a lot of triggers in here and this chapter is extra graphic. Graphic description of rape. Violence. Etc. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read past this point. There are probably a lot of mistakes in here and I'm sorry about that. I didn't really read over this too well. Oh, and Justine is a made up character. **

Sore. That was the first thing the young mermaid thought when she groggily pulled herself out of the clutches of sleep. Why was she sore? It hurt everywhere. She epically had an ache in her recently acquired human female parts. As she tried to stretch the stiffness out of her bones, she soon realized that she couldn't move her arms. Ariel was now fully awake and finally took the chance to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark dungeon like room. It was dark. All she could see were the dirt floors and bared window that let in the minimum amount of sunlight. She lay sprawled out on an old, musty mattress. She looked up and notice both of her hands handcuffed to the rusty metal headboard. Now was the time to panic. She began to struggle against her chains. Where was she? Where was Nathan? What was she doing chained to this bed? Ariel was completely at a loss as to what was going on. When the redhead herd footsteps approaching the large metal door across the room, she began to struggle even more. She fought harder against her chains and opened her mouth to scream. In all her confusion, she had forgotten the fact that she could no long make a sound. The footsteps stopped right in front of her door and she heard the sound of the door knob turning. In came a bright light that Ariel wished she could have covered her eyes from. In the doorway stood a dark silhouette. She couldn't tell who or what it was. The figure began to move closer into the room. It- no, she was carrying a lantern and a basket with her.

"Don't fight it love, you'll only make it worst." The stranger spoke in a heavily accented English voice. The woman was finally in plain view for Ariel to see. She was a thin brunette, with long chestnut tresses that feel over one shoulder. She was very beautiful but wore a somber expression on her face, one that told of a lifetime of misery and pain. The woman squatted beside Ariel's bed and pull out a water satchel. She held it to the redhead's lips and urged her to drink. "Here, drink this down." She said calmly. Ariel was all too happy to oblige, she was parched and her mouth felt like someone had swabbed it dry with cotton. The strange woman held the water satchel steady while Ariel greedily drank. When the redhead had had her fill, the woman gently sat it back in the basket. She reached in and pulled a key out of the same basket and held it up for Ariel to see. "You see this? This is the key to unlock those chains. Do you want those chains off?" She deliberately asked the redhead. Ariel nodded her head eagerly.

"I will unlock your chains, but you have to promise me you won't try to escape. It won't work, trust me I know. This place is a labyrinth of doors and dead ends, designed specifically to keep us in. You'll only make more trouble for yourself if you try to flee, alright?" The woman told her as she continued to hold the key in front of her face. Ariel nodded her head again, this time much slower. "Good." The woman simply stated, unlocking the cuffs. "By the way, I'm Justine. I know who you are, I heard the master say your name last night." Her voice seemed to drop lower as did her eyes as she stared at the red stain on Ariel's dress. Once Ariel's hands were free, the redhead began to rub at her sore wrist. She noticed where Justine's eyes had landed and she too looked down at herself. She had not forgotten about the immense aching in her lower regions, but she did not expect to see the dried blood on her dress, or the wetness between her legs that told her it still hadn't stopped. She began to panic as she lifted the skirt of her dress to look at her new addition. She gently touched her aching region and was horrified to find blood on her fingers. If she could have whimpered she would have. Tears began to run down her face. She was terrified. Justine felt bad for the girl. She felt bad for all the new girls. She saddled up beside Ariel on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay love. That's what happens when virgins have sex for the first time. The bleeding will stop eventually. It hurts like hell, but it won't bleed every time they penetrate you. Sometimes it'll even feel a little good, if you're lucky enough to get one of the nicer Johns." She tried to comfort the girl. She wasn't very good at this sort of thing. By now Justine was use to this life. She had been sold to this brothel by her parents when she was the tender age of six years old, and had been 'serving' the patrons ever since. Ariel looked up at the woman with such confusion and despair. What was Justine talking about? Virgins? Sex? Penetration? Johns? What were all these things the brunette was going on about? Justine saw the lost look on Ariel's face. "You don't have a clue of what's going on do you?" she said in a sympathetic voice. Ariel shook her head helplessly. "Oh sweetie, you're in a brothel. A place where men and even the odd woman, come and pay to have sex with women. Master Nathan… had his way… with you last night." Justine tried to explain. Ariel still looked helplessly lost and Justine's eyes widened as she thought of why. "Do you not know what sex is?" she asked in a whisper. Ariel shook her head no and Justine gasped. She tightened her hold on Ariel, the girl was so innocent. "You poor thing, you have so much to learn."

****ARIEL*****

1 week later

This was Hades, Ariel was sure of it. After the girl's first day at the brothel, she was soon thrown into rotation. Justine had awkwardly tried to explain to the girl what sex was, and what was to be expected of her here, but the redhead couldn't comprehend it. That next night, when Nathan walked in, all smiles and sweet words, she thought the young man had changed and had come to set her free. She soon found out how wrong she was when a short, burly man with a dirty long beard and rotten teeth stepped in after him, lecherous smile in place. "Here's the young redhead I promised. Just got her cherry popped two nights ago. She's all ready for you mate. Now that'll be 20 pence a fuck." He said, smile still in place. The man grunted and handed over two silver coins. "Great. Now let me tell you, this one don't make no noise, so if you're lookin' for a screamer, this one ain't it. But, you can do whatever you want to her, if she fights you, just pop her one, but just don't go overboard. I need her presentable for the next John." He explained to the man matter of factly. The man again grunted his confirmation and Nathan patted him on the back. "Alright then. You're all set mate. Pleasure doin' business with ya." And with that Nathan spared one final unsympathetic look the frightened girl's way and left through the doorway, metal door slamming shut behind him. Ariel quickly focused her attention back on the rotten toothed man as he slowly made his way over to her bed, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his pants.

"On your knees girl." It was the first real words the man spoke. His voice was gritty and horse. Ariel was terrified and almost didn't comply, that is, until she heard the voice of Nathan saying, "…if she fights you, just pop her one…" and Justine telling her fighting will only make it worst. She looked up at the man, who was staring at her with impatience, fist balled. She quickly got out of the bed and stood in front of the man. "I said, on your knees. Now." He growled out. Ariel complied as she kept her head hung low. She missed the smirk on the man's mouth. "That's a good girl." He snickered. Ariel glanced up in time to see him reach down in his pants and pull something out his underthings. Her eyes widened as she recalled Justine's description of a man's private parts. She called it a pes? Pinis? Penis. She called it a penis, but said men liked it when they referred to it as a 'cock'. The man stared at her, waiting. "Well? Don't just stare at it, put it in your fuckin' mouth whore." Whore, that was another word Justine had explained to her. She said that she'd be called a whore more then she'd be called by her own name. When Ariel still failed to comply the man grunted and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her mouth down on his throbbing member.

That night, Ariel cried herself to sleep on the floor, curled up into a ball as she tried to rid her mouth of the vile taste of the strange man's seed.

The rest of the week had only gotten worst. Things she had never imagined could happen to her happened. Men force their '_cocks'_ down her throat and repeatedly thrusted, chocking the girl and making her gag as tears fell from her eyes. They'd stick their members between her legs and begin to move in and out at a force that would have the girl silent screaming in pain. Some of the men would be much rougher with her than necessary and they'd pull her hair, whispering obscenities in her ear as they pounded into her.

She didn't know how much more she could take.

Six years passed and Ariel had long given up hope of escape or a rescue. The other girls had told her she should have done as much. The redhead was so broken at this point that she began to fell absolutely nothing. Sure it still hurt her when the men pushed in a little too hard, or flipped her over and took her from behind, but the emotional and mental pain that use to come along with such acts, no longer came. Ariel now sat in her room, staring out the barred window at then sun shining brightly. She bitterly turned away from its light. This was all the sun's fault. It tricked her into thinking the world of man was a bright happy place. It deceived her into wanting to walk in its rays, and frolic in its light. It lied to her, making her believe its heat was like a warm embrace. She despised the sun. She hated the world of men. She wanted nothing more to be back in her watery kingdom where she was treated like the treasured princess she was, not a common bitch for men to stick their penis's into for a quick release. Ariel's head turned towards the door when she heard it open. Who was entering her room? It wasn't time for the brothel to open yet, and Nathan wasn't there today, he was out, searching for more victims. The smallest ghost of a smile crossed her lips when she saw Justine enter. Justine was the only real light in this dark Hades of a place. The brunette was always there for her after the final John of the night had left. They'd stay up for hours, Ariel crying in her arms, and Justine shushing her. Justine even spent a great amount of time teaching the young redhead how to use sign language. There had been a girl in there before Ariel who was born deaf and had taught the brunette how to sign. The two young women spent hours signing back and forth. They'd talk about everything and nothing. The only time they wouldn't sign was around Nathan or his father. They didn't know the girls knew how to sign, and Ariel prayed to Zeus that they never found out. When Nathan had caught one of the illiterate girl's learning how to read and write, he had called them all into the main lounge and stripped the girl bare, beating her with a wooden can wrapped in wire. They were all forced to stand there and watch as the girl begged and plead for help and mercy. The wired cane had caught her in the eye, ripping it out the socket. Till this day her scars and eye patch serve as a reminder to all the girl's there. Learning is bad. Fucking is good.

"Hello sweetie, I thought I'd drop in, my shift starts in a little while." Justine said to Ariel as she entered and closed the door behind her. "I'm happy to see you. Come over here." Ariel signed out. Justine smiled and sat on Ariel's bed watching the girl turn back to the window. "What's wrong love? Besides the usual of course." Justine tried to joke. Ariel wasn't in the joking mood. She never was these days. "I miss my home." She signed, sighing soundlessly. "You mean your home in your kingdom under the sea?" Justine clarified. Ariel had told the brunette her story. At first the girl had though Ariel was joking around, then she saw the serious expression on the girl's face. Justine knew how important delusions or imaginations could be to people in this place, so she just smiled sadly at the girl and played along. Ariel nodded her head and Justine sighed. "Well, at least you have a home to miss. I can barely remember those scumbags I have the misfortune of calling parents. If I ever got out of here I'd…" she trailed off, sighing again. Escaping had been something Justine and Ariel had spent many sleepless nights talking about. They dreamed of leaving this labyrinth of sin and debauchery, and starting a new life. One far away from here. Of course it was always just idle talk, just dreams. Ariel jumped from her seat and crouched down in front of Justine, startling the girl.

"Let's do it." Ariel signed to the brunette in front of her. Justine blushed slightly. "D-do what?" she stuttered out. "Leave. Leave this place. Let's do it." She signed, grabbing the girl's hands in her own. Justine looked away a bit in slight disappointment. "We can't escape here. You know that." she said quietly. Ariel released her hands and signed back desperately. "Yes we can! You know this place like the back of your hand. You've been here for years! You know every door, every window, and every escape route! Please Justine. I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to die here." Justine thought over what Ariel was saying. She did know every route in this place, she knew some even Nathan wasn't aware of.

"But it's not that simple Ariel." Justine was now signing, scared someone might overhear their conversation. "We can't just walk out the door. What about Nathan? His father? Huh? And if by some miracle we do make it out alive, what then? We have no money, no place to go, we don't even have identities. How are we going to make it?" She tried to make the redhead see sense. Ariel stare the brunette in the eyes and signed back. "As long as I'm free with you, it doesn't matter what happens to us out there." Justine sighed heavily. "Okay." She finally signed back after a few minutes. "Okay, let's do it, but first we need a plan."

****ARIEL****

The plan was simple.

Ariel shyly knocked on Nathan's office door. "Enter." He stated around a mouthful of apple. Ariel opened the door and timidly stepped through the threshold of the office. Nathan sat forward and eyed her angrily. "What the bloody fuck are you doing out of your room? Huh? You got fuckin' clients yeah? Get the fuck out of here and go back to your fuckin' cage." He shouted at her. Ariel flinched a bit but was not deterred. She pretended closed the door behind her, making sure to keep it slightly open, and slowly turned back around as she began making her way over to the fuming blonde. She stopped in front of his chair as Nathan stared at her in slight confusion. "What the-" Ariel quickly cut him off, placing a long, slim finger on his chapped lips, her eyes lingered a bit on the key around his neck. She felt his breathe hitch a bit and smiled down seductively at the man. Ariel gently lowered herself down on her knees in front Nathan's chair. She looked up and smiled almost sheepishly at him. She could now see the desire in his eyes. It made her want to vomit. She hid her disgust of him by biting down on her lower lip. The blonde man continued to stare down at her as she slowly ran a hand up his leg. Her hand finally reached its destination and stopped, rubbing the spot where she could feel a bulge. She looked up to see Nathan's breathing increasing more and more. She began rubbing faster at the growing bulge in his tight trousers, as she continued to stare him in the eye. When she placed her hand on the zipper and bit her lip again, she could hear him release the tiniest of whimpers. Slowly, she unzipped the trousers, smirking when she heard a groan of relief from the scumbag in front of her as his little friend was given more room to grow. She took the shaft of his manhood in her hands and looked up at him.

"Oh God, don't tease me woman. Get to it then." He groaned out. Ariel nodded and began to take his member in her mouth. He let out a hiss of pleasure and dropped the apple to the floor. It landed with a hard thud next to Ariel. She continued to suck him off, mind drifting to happier times as it often did in these situations. She tried to ignore the churning felling in her gut. She was sucking the cock of the man who kidnaped her and damned her to a life of whoring and pain. She winced we she felt him grab the back of her head and start pushing in harder and faster. "Yeah, you like that don't ya. You couldn't get enough of me the first time? Yeah, I knew you was a little whore when I seen you wonderin' round those streets. You were meant to be here. Right here. Down on your fuckin' knees, sucking my cock. And the best part is, no one's gonna come lookin' for ya, so you're mine forever. This is your home now." He spat out as he pushed harder. Ariel tried to ignore his words, tried to keep going, but she couldn't help the water building up in her eyes. She wouldn't stay here forever. She couldn't. She looked up past the tears in her eyes and saw that Nathan's were closed. He was so busy muttering insults to Ariel, he didn't hear the door open and a cloaked figure slip in. He moaned loudly and threw his head back as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

"That's right slut, you're mine forever. Mine. And don't you ever forg-" he was stopped midsentence when she felt a sharp pain shoot across his neck. He felt wetness began to down his shirt and brought a hand neck. He slowly removed it and looked at the red staining his fingers in confusion. He then looked back up to see Ariel standing next to the cloaked figure holding his master key in their fingers. The person removed the hood and his eye widened at the sight. "J-Jus-Justine. You f-fuckin' bitch…" he rasped out as he fell onto the floor, both hands clutching at his throat. Blood continued to run freely over his hands and onto the floor. Justine held the key and a rusty knife she got from one of the kitchen girls tightly and grabbed Ariel's hand with her other one, tugging it to get the girl's attention. "Come on Ariel let's go! We need to get out of here before his thugs come." Ariel nodded and they both turned to leave. The redhead stopped at in the doorway, turning around and hurrying back over to the bloody piece of shit on the ground. "Ariel what are you doing?" Justine asked in panic and confusion. They needed to get going now. Ariel quickly bent down and began searching through the blonde pimp's pockets. She pulled out a small satchel and checked it. Ten gold pieces. She then hurried over to the draws and rummaged through them. She found another satchel, this one much bigger, and pulled it out. She tossed them both to Justine who barely managed to catch them. Ariel looked down at her kidnapper and enslaver. He looked up at her, trying to beg the girl for help, but couldn't form the words. The redhead lent down and spit in his face, smiling happily as ran back to Justine's side and the two quickly made their way out of the office.

"Okay, keep your head down low, on this next right there should be a door that leads down to the basement. From there we can escape though the tunnels." Justine whispered. Ariel nodded in understanding and clutched Justine tighter. The brunette had found a bunch of old discarded clothes and had thrown together an outfit to look like one of their male patrons. Although she was skinny, she was fairly tall, and as long as she kept her cloak up, she could pass as scrawny man looking for a good time. They nervously weaved through the guards as Ariel played her part of doting whore. She grabbed on to Justine, pretending like the girl was one of her regulars. She rubbed her arm and grabbed at her wait. Justine swallowed hard but continued walking like she was use to this sort of thing. Finally they began to approach the door. Just as she was about to open it, she heard a deep voice call for her to stop.

"Hey you! Wait just a minute buddy!" one of the guards yelled. Both Justine and Ariel both stopped in their tracks, exchanging panic looks at each other. The guard stepped closer to the two, staring them down. "Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't noticed?" He said, circling the two as he sized them up. He stopped in front of Justine and bent down to whisper in her hood covered ear. "You ain't foolin' me." He said then leaned back up. "I know you ain't 18 kid. You ain't old enough to be in here. But I'll tell you what, if you slide me a little extra coin, I won't say nothin'." He said slyly, looking around to make sure his boss wasn't near. Both Justine and Ariel sighed in relief as the brunette wordlessly nodded her head and reached in her pocket for Nathan's change purse. Thank God Ariel had thought to steal it. She emptied its contents in the guard's filthy hands. "Whoa, big spender here. You must really wanna fuck. Well enjoy my friend, trust me, this little cutie's a tight one." He said with a wink, grabbing Ariel's chin for a second, then letting it go. Justine fumed but kept her composure. She bowed her head in thanks and watched as the guard turned to leave.

They finally made it to the door and smiled at each other as they slipped the key through the lock, opening the large metal door. As they made it through the threshold, they heard the sound of another door slamming open. Nathan staggered out of his office, covered in blood and one hand clutching his injured throat, while he use the other to point in the direction the two girls left. "St stop the-m! Th-ey're es-es-escaping!" he rasped as two of his guards ran to his side. The guard that had just finished talking to them quickly turned back around, pulling out his pistol. "Hey, stop you two! Here they're over here!" he called out to the other guards. Justine looked at Ariel. "RUN!" she yelled and the two took off down the dark corridors of the basement. They could hear the loud thumping of the guards boots on the cement ground as they took chase after them. "Stop! I swear I'll shoot!" A guard yelled out. Justine gripped Ariel's hand tighter. "Keep moving, we're almost there!" she told the redhead. Ariel nodded even though she knew the other woman couldn't see her. "This is you last warning! Halt or I will open fire!" The same guard yelled. They continued to run. Finally both girl's saw a literal light at the end of the tunnel. Sunlight shined through the holes in the old wooden door that led to the outside. For the first time in years Ariel had found hope in the sun's rays again. Justine smiled widely as they approached the door. Suddenly they're ears were filled with the sound of gun fire. Two of the guards had open fire just as they reached the wooden door. The guards stopped to try and hurry and reload their weapons with gunpowder. Justine swiftly unlocked the door and continued to run, not slowing for a second. She noticed a large brown horse standing by one of the regular patrons. She felt Ariel's grip tighten and she threw over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I got this!" She couldn't see Ariel shake her head and wince in pain. The man saw them approaching and frowned in confusion. "Hey aren't you-" he was cut short by a hard right hook to the face. The man fell to the ground and Justine hurriedly helped Ariel onto the horse. "Hurry!" she told the redhead as she saw the man staggering back to his feet and the guards bursting through the wooden door.

"Stop them!" One of the guards yelled. The man was still dazed and by the time the ringing in his ears stopped, Justine had already climbed behind Ariel on the horse. She kicked the beast and it began to race away. Soon the yells of the guards and the man's horse they stole began to fade. Justine looked back to see no one behind her and laughed in glee. "Look Ariel! We did it! We're free, love!" she said excitedly. When Ariel didn't respond by nodding or acknowledging her, she looked down at the girl. "Ariel? Did you hear me? We're free! We can go wherever we want!" It was now that the brunette felt the wetness on her hands. She brought one of the, to her face and gasped at the sight of blood. She looked down and saw a large red spot forming on Ariel's dress. There was a hole in the fabric right where the abdomen was. "Oh God! Ariel! Ariel, stay with me! We're going to get you some help. Alright? Ju- just stay with me!" she cried out as she raced towards town. Ariel weakly nodded and Justine urged the horse to go faster. Truth be told she had no idea where she was going. She hadn't seen the light of day since she was six years old. She didn't remember which way town was, or if there was even a town close by. But she hoped.

One hour later and Justine was beginning to lose that hope. She tried to keep Ariel awake and alert by talking to her. Telling her old stories, telling her about the wonderful life they were going to have now that they were free. Finally she saw the first signs of a town. Justine instantly perked up as she excitedly shook Ariel. "Look! Look Ariel! We're here! We're going to get you some hel-" she stopped talking when she felt Ariel grab her arm. She looked down to see the redhead smiling up at her weakly. The young mermaid softly shook her head. "Take me to the beach?" she signed. Justine shook her head. "No. No, I- we're going to get you help. We-" Ariel once again interrupted her by gently placing a finger on her lips. "Please. It's too late for that. Just take me to the beach. I would love to see the sea again." The redhead signed. It was accompanied by a silent cough and blood spilling from her lips. "Okay." Justine whispered in the girl's ear as she took off towards the smell of salt. She soon reached the beach. Jumping off the horse, she carefully removed Ariel from the steed. Justine gently cradled the redhead in her arms as she carried her closer to the water. Waves teased the land as the tide hit the sandy beach and retreated back into its home. Slowly, she laid the redhead on the wet sand. She watched as the girl's eyes lit up in happiness at the feel of the water crashing against her body. Justine was trying her hardest to hold back tears but couldn't keep the one tear from falling. Ariel looked back at Justine and smile lightly. "Don't be sad. Look, this is my home." She signed and then gestured to the water. She coughed again and her eyes began to drift shut. "Thank you. Thank you so much Justine. I would have given up on living long ago if it weren't for you. You're the only friend I've ever had in this world. I love you." Her signing was becoming sloppy and sluggish now. More tears began to fall from Justine's eyes as Ariel turned back towards the sea. "I'm home." She mouthed as her eyes closed and she took in her last breath.

**AN: I may write an epilogue for this, but not now. I'm working on the next chapter. I hope you all like it, review, follow, or fav. Review or P.M. me for any comments or suggestions you have on the story.**

**And just so you know, the stories are only going to get darker and more gruesome from here. So...yeah…**


	5. Chapter 5

No Happy Endings

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Mulan- Be a Man

**AN: Here's the next instalment. As always major triggers. Rape, but no graphic description, self-loathing, suicide, etc. Sorry for any and all mistakes.**

"He's a she!"

"That's a woman!"

"What? A girl?"

"How disgraceful!

"What dishonor this girl has brought to her family!"

The whispers were overwhelming. The men she once called her friends, and fought valiantly beside, now stared at her in disgust and disappointment. Yao was muttering angrily to himself, while Ling rubbed nervously at the back of his neck and Chein-Po tried his best to avoid eye contact with her. Most surprising of all was the blank look on Shang's face. He didn't look angry, or happy, or sad, or upset. He just looked… blank. When she finally made eye contact with him, she saw something… sinister flash in his black iris's, but the look quickly disappeared and he turned to walk away, leaving her to plea with him to come back and listen to her. "Shang wait! Please let me explain!" she yelled at his retreating form. He paused for a second, only to yell a command at two of his privates. "Shein, Lou, get _her _off the ground and put her back in her tent. No one is to talk to her, mess with her, or even acknowledge her presence. If she tries to escape, kill her. Do not hesitate. This disgraceful dog of a women will be brought before the emperor himself for her heinous crimes." With that being said, he didn't spare the woman lying on the freezing snow covered ground with nothing but bandages preserving her modesty, a second look. The two men flanked Mulan's side and forced her into a standing position. They nudged her painfully in her ribs, and jabbed her throbbing wounds. They even trew her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly, pretending it was an accident. "Oh my mistake. My foot seems to have slipped." Lou said, snickering with his companion. Finally she arrived at her tent, beaten, broken, humiliated, and tired. "Get it there." Shein scowled at her and Mulan stumbled in.

What had she done that was so wrong? Was it so disgraceful for a daughter to want to help her crippled, elderly father? To serve her country against fiends who'd wish to concur and control them? Mulan laid on her back in pain, contemplating these very questions. She was still the same warrior those men knew. The only difference was her gender and her name. The same spirt and bravery and determination still resided inside her soul. Soon Mulan had lost count of the hours. She had no idea how long she'd been dwelling in her thoughts, going in and out of consciousness. Heeding by their commander's word, no one came to her tent, not even her would be 'best friends'. But wait. Where were Mushu and Cri-kee? At this thought she quickly sat up, only to wince and yelp in pain. She had almost forgotten about the pain that resided in her abdomen and chest. Shaking it off, she slowly crept towards the tent's entrance. She sighed in disappointment when she saw the two burly guards standing by the tent's flap. Of course she was being guarded. Whether it was for her good or not was still to be known. She had seen the disgust and repulsion on the men's faces when they discovered Ping was a woman. But, she had also seen the desire and want in their eyes when they glanced down at her bandaged covered chest. Crawling back further into her tent, she brought her legs up to her aching chest and let her head rest on her knees. For the first time since the entire fiasco began, she allowed herself to think about what her parents would say when they found out. Actually, they may know by tomorrow. Her town was only a little over a day's ride and Shang, ancestors help her, may have already sent someone to tell them. She prayed not. Maybe if she got to tell her side of the story first, they wouldn't be too upset with her. She almost laughed at the thought. Upset was putting it too lightly. The sound of the tent's flaps moving aside drew her attention from her thoughts. She squinted her eyes in the moonlight so she could glimpse upon the face of the person who was entering her tent. She sighed in relief and uneasiness when she saw Shang enter.

"Stand down men. I want to speak with… Ping alone." He told the guards. They smirked at each other, then bowed and walked away. Mulan instantly tried to speak. "Shang! Oh thank the ancestors… I must speak with yo-" Shang cut her off by holding up a hand. "Tread lightly women. You are speaking to a captain and you will address me as such." He stated coldly. Mulan bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry Captain Li." She quietly apologized. Shang scoffed in return and sat a platter down in front of her. She didn't even noticed he had one with him. "Eat." He said simply as he sat across from her. There was a bowl of rice, soup, and a cup of green tea. The main dish however was something she couldn't quite make out. She hesitated. "I said eat. Don't make me say it a third time." Shang threated, fist balled in his lap. Mulan nodded and quickly picked up the chopsticks provided for her. Slowly she began eating the rice and drinking the soup, but stayed away from the main course. Shang noticed and reprimanded her for it. "Why are you not eating the main dish? I killed and cooked it for you myself. Do you dishonor your commander by not partaking in his feast?" he asked. Mulan quickly shook her head and picked at the roasted meat. It tasted like nothing she could recognize, and it was slightly charred. Though it did hold a similar taste to the lizard her grandmother had cooked and forced her to eat back when she was a child. Mulan did not like the taste but she continued to eat. Shang was now smirking at her and she tried not to think why. When she had taken at least 4 bites of the strange meat, Shang decided to speak up again. "Do you like your meal?" he asked with a friendly smile. Something was off about that smile but Mulan said nothing about it. Instead she slowly nodded her head. "Yes Captain Li, the meal is very delicious. Thank you for preparing it. May I asked what this is?" Mulan said, pointing at the meat. Shang's smile widened. "Oh that?" he said, pointing at the main dish. "It's Mushu." He stated and watched as the color drain from Mulan's face. The short haired warrior spit the food out and looked at Shang in horror. "W-what?" she exclaimed. Shang remained calmed as he repeated himself. "I said, it's Mushu. And the soup? A special of my grandmother. Cricket soup. It's supposed to bring you good luck." He said, reaching over and drinking the rest of Mulan's soup. Mulan looked like she was going to pass out. Mushu. Cri-kee. "Though I don't think it will bring you much luck." He told her with a harsh laugh. Mulan began to retch. She ran past Shang and out of her tent. Shang remained sitting. He smiled to himself at the sound of Mulan vomiting.

Slowly Shang rose to his feet and exited the tent. "Come back inside _Mulan_." He cooly called out to her. Mulan's eyes widened in shock and she turned around to look at his smirking face. "What? Are you wondering how I know your name? Well, your little friend Mushu was very accommodating with information. Though he didn't want to speak at first, one threat of me killing you and hanging your decapitated head on a spear for everyone to see had him talking fast. Funny little character he was. Too bad the first dragon I killed was a puny little thing like that." He said the last part thoughtfully. Mulan shook her head. "No… no…" she kept muttering to herself. She looked back at Shang again and saw him gesturing to the tent. "Come now Mulan. We have much to… discuss." He said with a lecherous grin. Mulan shook her head and staggered to her feet. She broke into a sprint, but Shang soon caught her. In her condition and with his size advantage, Mulan never stood a chance. He dragged her by her short locks into the tent. Shang threw her to the ground and huffed when she kneed him in the stomach. "That's twice now you've hit me there." He growled out, pinning her hands above her head. Mulan continued to struggle and fight. Soon Shang grew tired of her resentence and pulled a curved blade from its belt sheave. Bringing it to Mulan's throat he lowered himself to her ear and spoke. "Listen to me. This is going to happen whether you want it to or not. Now you can make this easy for yourself, or I can call my men in here to brake both your arms. The choice is yours." He told her, hot breath scolding her ear. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Never had she thought sweet, noble Shang could turn into such a monster. He felt her body go limp as she stopped struggling. Smiling he kissed he cheek. "That's my girl." He said, as he began to strip her bare.

"You know Mulan, you had me so worried." Shang said to the girl below him as he removed his own shirt. "I had begun to lust after you. You as Ping." He removed her pants. "I mean, the way you moved, the way you touched me during spares. Sometimes it would be too much and I'd have to retreat into my tent and stroke myself, thinking how it would be to sleep with you. To slide into your tight hole." Shang spoke lowly. He untied the sword from around his belt and sat it aside. "I would pray for the ancestors to cure me of this sickness. But each day I saw you, laughing, fighting, talking, and I couldn't help but want to take you. And then… And then this…" he trailed off, slowly moving a finger over the blood soaked bandages. "You risked your life for mine. Did I ever thank you for that?" Now he began to remove his pants. Mulan's eyes remained closed as she tried to block out everything that was happening. Shang tugged at his already hard member and leaned down to kiss Mulan. "When it was revealed that Ping was actually a woman, I thought I'd be happier. I thought I'd feel relieved. It's natural for a man to be in love with woman." At this he leaned back to look down at Mulan's body. "But I'm not relieved. It's not the same. I thought it would be, but it's not." Mulan opened her eyes at that and saw the anger, confusion, and madness in Shang's eyes. Shang had gone off the deep end. "Shang, please don't do this. This is wrong, you are disgracing yourse-" A hand came down hard across Mulan's face, stunning the girl for a second. "Shut up! Shut your mouth!" Shang yelled, then bent down to hug her around the waist. "Don't say that Ping…" he whispered. Mulan gasped. "I'm not- I'm not Ping, Shang. Ping doesn't exists. Ping was just me dressed as a man to save my father and my country. Ping is me. Everything Ping did was what I would do as Mulan. Please just let me go." Mulan pleaded. Shang looked up at her, eyes full of fury. "No! No, you are Ping, and I will not be denied what my body has been longing for." With that said, he flipped Mulan onto her aching front.

"You are Ping, and I will take you like I would take him." He growled as, without warning, he thrust his throbbing member hard into her backside. Mulan loudly cried out in pain as he continued to take her from behind. She cried and pleaded for him to stop. Shang refused to listen, he was a man driven mad by his own repressed desires and delusions.

****MULAN****

Several hours had passed. Shang had finally passed out from exhaustion, muttering the name Ping. Mulan had crawled away from his slumbering figure. Curling up into the corner of her tent, she rocked back in forth as she prayed for her ancestors to help her. Shang had been ruthless and she was still in incredible pain, not only from the wounds on her abdomen and chest, that were now bleeding again, but also from the intense pain Shang had inflected upon her rear. Mulan continued to cry as she contemplated what her fate was going to be when the sun rose.

At some point, the former warrior had fallen asleep. She was awaken by a firm kick to the side of her ribs. It was one of the guards from the day before… Lou. "Get up." He scowled at her, grabbing her by her sore wrists and hauling her to her feet. She rocked unsteadily as the pain from yesterday hit her full force. "Put these on." He shoved a plain shirt and a pants into her arms. "When you're done, go to the main camp ground, Captain Li will tell you what is to happen next." He told her. She shivered at Shang's name and the guard smirked at the sight. He stepped forward and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We all heard the good time Shang had with you last night. Pity we couldn't hear what he was saying." He grabbed her behind and Mulan winced in pain. Lou smirked at her again before turning and leaving. Mulan took her time putting the clothes on. She was trying to stall, but it only took so long to put on a shirt and trousers. When she was finally dressed, she slowly crept out of the tent. She instantly shielded her eyes from the bright sun beaming down on her. It was still cold, but the sun offered some warmth. Up ahead she saw all the men stop what they were doing and stare at her in silence. She looked horrible and she knew it. Blood was seeping through the shirt she had just put on. Bruises and cuts marred her once perfect face, and she was walking with a limp. She could hear the whispers as she passed. Some of the men looked at her with satisfied smirks, while very few looked on in sympathy. Finally she reached Shang. The man stood proudly in front of the crowd that had gather. He acted as if nothing had happened between them. Like he didn't rape her while pretending she was the fictional man he had fallen in lust with. She came to a stop in front of him and kneeled, mostly because she couldn't stand much longer. He seemed pleased with this and held a hand out for Chi-Fu to hand him a scroll. He opened it and read aloud for all to hear.

"Fai Mulan. The Emperor has left your fate in my hands. Let it be known that I, Captain Li Shang, spare your life…" Mulan looked at him wide eyed and the crowd began whispering louder. Shang raised a hand and everyone quieted down. "I am not blind to the fact that you saved my life, and that is the only reason I spare you. But, you shall not go unpunished." At this he handed the scroll back to Chi-Fu and took out the same blade he held to her throat the previous night. "Rise Fai Mulan and receive your punishment." Mulan rose to her feet and Shang motioned for two men to hold her steady. Mulan didn't struggle this time. She had given up on struggling. She watched in terror as Shang held the blade over a burning flame. The blade soon began to glow a viscous red. It almost reminded her of Mushu. When the blade was hot enough, Shang removed it from the flame and brought it to Mulan's face. "I'm sorry Ping." He whispered, low enough for only Mulan to hear. Shang placed the blade of the knife just above Mulan's left eyebrow and slowly dragged it in a crooked line across. Mulan screeched in pain as the blade cut and burned her simultaneously. When he finished the guards released her and she crumbled to the ground. Shang now spoke again, voice steady as he addressed Mulan and the crowd. "From this day forth, this mark is to show everyone that you have dishonored your family, your country, your Emperor and your army. You are now an outsider and an untouchable. Go now and return to your home, should they even accept you back." And with that Shang turned his back and left. Mulan laid there for hours. She watched as the men packed up their tents, weapons, and supplies and left for the Imperial City. She was briefly acknowledged by a watery eyed Po, but he was quickly pushed along by Yao and Ling.

After what felt like days, Mulan rose to her feet again. She had to get home. It wasn't too far from here, especially on horseback. As she hobbled along the now deserted campsite, she called out for her family's horse. "Khan! Khan! Come to me! Khan! Kha-" she stopped mid call when she saw a black and white horse head laying on the middle of the dirt path. Flies and maggots had already begun to claim the rotting flesh. Mulan screamed out in anguish. Khan had been in her family longer then she had. Helplessly she wondered in the direction of her home. After more than a week of traveling, the journey made longer thanks to the lack of a horse and her dwindling health, she finally reached her village. As she walked down the deserted streets, she noticed the lack of inactivity and silence. Coming to a stop in front of her home, she took in a deep breath and clumsily knocked on her door. After a few minutes, her mother slowly answer the door. Mulan was surprised to see how much her dear mother had aged in the short time she was gone. Mulan's mother stared at the girl blankly and Mulan tried to muster up a smile. "Mother." She began, steeping closer to the woman. "I've missed y-" Mulan was cut off by the hard slap that landed across her face. The young woman stumbled back, holding her throbbing cheek. "How dare you show your face around here?" She said angrily in disgust. Mulan stared back. "Mother?" she asked confused. Mulan's mother bristled. "Don't you dare call me that. You don't have the right to. You are no daughter of mine." She spat at the girl. That hurt Mulan more than any of the tortures she had been put through. She looked around for her father. Perhaps he could talk to her mother for her. "Where is father?" she asked. At this, Mulan's mother seemed to get ten times angrier. "He is in the back, under the cherry blossom tree along with your grandmother." She responded, slamming the door in Mulan's face. Mulan wondered around to the back. She stopped when she saw the cherry blossom tree. Instead of seeing the wrinkled faces of her father and grandmother, she saw two headstones. She ran as best she could to the two stones and read them. "Here lies Fa Zhou, beloved war hero and disgraced father. Zhou retained his dignity by taking his own life to spare his family from further disgrace." The death date read just under a week ago. She looked at her grandmother's headstone. She didn't have to guess how she died, the grief of losing her granddaughter and son was too much for her too handle. Mulan grabbed ahold of each headstone, weeping as she thought how all of this had been her fault. In the background, she could hear the distant shouts of people crying, "All hail the new dynasty! The Huns now and forever!" So they had lost the war as well. The great Chinese empire was no more. In a week The Huns had gained complete control over China and now its people chanted for the Huns out of fear. Her father and grandmother were dead. Her mother and country had disowned her. There was only one thing she could do. She glanced down at the blade that resided by her father's grave. It was not his old war sword, but it would do. Slowly she unshaved the steal from its resting place. The blade glimmered in the sun as she held it in front of her.

With a loud cry, she shoved the blade into her stomach.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. C: **


End file.
